staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 To się może przydać 10.00 "Dalszy ciąg przygód" odc. 3 musicalu radzieckiego "D'Ar-tagnan i trzej muszkieterowie" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.30 Ludzkie słońce 12.45 Fizyka: Prawa ruchu 13.15 Chemia: Stany skupienia materii 13.45 Wulkan na horyzoncie - dok. film radziecki 14.00 Przybysze z Matplanety 14.30 Przygody kapitana Remo 14.45 "Świadkowie przeszłości" - Tajemnice tui północnej 15.00 Telekomputer 15.25 Sezam- mag. 15.30 Klub midi tajemnice elektronicznych instrumentów muzycznych 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 16.45 Kino Tik-Taka: "Przygody misia Ruxpina" - animow. serial angielski 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 W Sejmie i Senacie 17.55 Piłkarska kadra czeka 18.05 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - odc. serialu USA 18.30 Sprawa dla reportera 19.15 Dobranoc: Pif i Herkules 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Kramarz" - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.34 ABC ekonomii: kursy walutowe, inflacja, dewaluacja, rewaloryzacja 22.00 Studio Wyborcze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 BBC - World service TP2 7.30-10.20 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - serial animow. prod. USA 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 17.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.30 "Jak w restauracji" - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Program regionalny 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 18.50 Sztuka świata zachodniego - odc. 3 dok. serialu angielskiego 19.50 Sport: wstępna runda meczu pucharowego w piłce nożnej Hamburger SV - Górnik Zabrze 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Dokument własnej kategorii" - film dok. 22.30 "Dorastanie" - odc. 6 serialu TVP 23.50 Studio festiwalowe Gdańsk 91 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransm. programu satelitarnego - „CNN" 16.15 „Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.25 „Studio Regionalne" 16.40 „Pamięci tych, których już nie ma" - relacja Jacka Skorusa z uroczystości w Bielsku w 50. rocznicę spalenia Synagogi 17.00 „Dwa i cztery kółka" - magazyn motoryzacyjny pod redakcją Janusza Tychego 17.20 „Katolickie Liceum" - reportaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 17.35 „Pracowite lata Muzeum Diecezjalnego" - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 „Strych" - magazyn dla najmłodszych i nastolatków w oprac. M. Dufek i B. Klimus 19.05 „Studio Regionalne" 19.20 Zapis dokumentalny posiedzenia sejmowej Komisji ds. Badania Działalności MSW ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Koszykówka: mecz Real Madryt - Saloniki 9.30 Rugby: mecz Carcassonne - Villeneuve 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Lekka atletyka - mityng w Anglii 13.30 Wyścigi konne we Francji 14,00 Sporty motorowe 16.00 Golf: Volvo PGA 16.00 Boks 17.00 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 17.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 18.00 Siatkówka na plaży 19.00 Enduro 19.30 Sport we Francji 20.00 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 21.00 Rajdy samochodowe 22.00 Boks zawodowy 0.00 Hokej na lodzie - Canada Cup (finał) Pro 7 8.30 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 9.10 Der Junge vom anderen Stern - ser. 10.05 Shane - ser. 11.00 Bret Maverick - ser. 11.50 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 12.15 Night court - show 12.40 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. 13.30 Die Barrikaden von San Antone - western USA 15.20 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 16.10 Planeta małp - ser. 17.05 Choas hoch zehn - ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Tennis, Schlager und Kanonen - ser. 18.35 Trick 7 - ser. rys. 20.15 Wenn man badan geht auf Teneriffa - kom. RFN 22.05 Giulia - erotyczny film włoski 23.40 Kobra - ser. 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Blutiger Sueden - przyg. film USA 2.15 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - ser. 2.40 Ein neuer Geist auf Schloss Rathbarney - kom. ang. 4.05 Berlin Express - krym. USA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed - ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - ser. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. 19.00 Family Ties - ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia - quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Werewolf - ser. 0.00 Police Story - ser. 1.00 Monsters - ser. 1.30 Rowen and Martin's laugh-in 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 La Marie Du Port 9.00 Disney Film 11.00 Maria i Mirabella - kreskówka 12.00 Judgement at Nuremberg 15.00 Coming to America 16.50 The Satin Slipper 19.00 Turner i Hooch - kom. 21.00 Glory! Glory! 23.00 Pet Somatary 1.00 The Silencers 3.00 Cohen i Tate 5.00 Oxford Blues RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schon - ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca - ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża - ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Klan z Kalifornii - ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. 15.05 Klan Wilków - ser. 15.50 Chips - ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Dzika róża - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Knight Rider - ser. 20.15 B.L. Stryker: Diebstahl im Grand Hotel - thriler USA 22.00 Explosiv - mag. 23.00 Capital News - ser. 23.50 Aktualności 0.00 Begierde - horror ang. 1.30 Werwolf - ser.